markofnexusfandomcom-20200215-history
Strength (Mark of Nexus, Book 1)
About the Book When college student Rena Collins finds herself nose-to-chest with the campus outcast, she's stunned. Wallace Blake is everything she's ever wanted in a man--except he can't touch her. His uncontrollable strength, a so-called gift from his bloodline, makes every interaction dangerous. And with a secret, supernatural war brewing among his kind, there's no time to work it out. To keep Wallace in her life, Rena will have to risk a whole lot more than her heart. * Strength (Mark of Nexus, Book 1) * Courage (Mark of Nexus, Book 2) * Honesty (Mark of Nexus, Book 3) * Loyalty (Mark of Nexus, Book 4) Awards * Strength was the 2014 Recipient of Best New Adult in the eFestival of Words - Best of Independent eBook Awards. * The Mark of Nexus series, as a whole, also won “Best Series” in the 2014 eFestival of Words - Best of Independent eBook Awards. Praise "Carrie has a very fresh voice, full of quirks and humor." ''- Penny Reid, USA Today bestselling author of the Knitting in the City series'' In the News Strength was featured in the April 16th edition of USA Today in 2013, next to a quote on New Adult from Carrie. Other Appearances Strength was cited as an example of paranormal New Adult fiction in Deborah Halverson’s Writing New Adult Fiction from Writer’s Digest. Glossary (Contains Spoilers) * Aiden Ross—human; Rena and Gabby’s best friend; Josh’s roommate; Wallace’s suitemate * André “Jinx” Jenkins—human; Maverick’s roommate; Gabby’s one night stand * Brutus—cat; Clara’s companion * Cass Winters—human; Rena and Gabby’s suitemate; a character we’re unlikely to see again * Clara Blake—Dynari; gifted with empathy; Wallace and Cole’s grandmother; Faye’s sister; Gail’s great-aunt * Dynari—a bloodline of individuals with various supernatural abilities; origin unknown * ERA—(Evolution Requires Action) Faye’s project to forcibly evolve humans * Faye Tobler—Dynari; gifted with searing and rejuvenating smoke; Clara’s sister; Gail’s grandmother; Wallace and Cole’s great-aunt * Foster Hall—the dormitory where Maverick and Jinx live * Gabriela “Gabby” Hernandez—human; Rena and Aiden’s best friend; Rena’s roommate; Maverick’s fling * Gail Frasier—Dynari; gifted with visions and mental manipulation; Clara’s great-niece; Wallace and Cole’s cousin; Maverick’s girlfriend * (Johan) Maverick—human working for ERA; Gail’s boyfriend; Gabby’s fling; Jinx’s roommate * Josh Nol'''l—human; Aiden’s roommate; Wallace’s suitemate * '''Lexie Moretti—human; waitress at Sam’s Diner * Mark of Nexus—a tattoo once thought to be legend, signifying the rarest and most powerful of alliances * Nicholas “Cole” Blake—Dynari; gifted with super speed and health regeneration; Wallace’s twin brother; Clara’s grandson; Faye’s great-nephew; Gail’s cousin * Rachel Ranford—human; Wallace’s friend; Rena’s temporary rival * Reid Hall—the dormitory where Rena, Gabby, Cass, Aiden, Josh, and Wallace live * Rena Collins—heroine; Wallace’s girlfriend; Gabby and Aiden’s best friend; Gabby’s roommate * Sam Moretti—human; owner of Sam’s Diner * Scion, Ohio—Wallace’s suburban hometown * Unidentified State Park—the perfect place for a supernatural throw-down * Wallace Blake—hero; Dynari; gifted with super strength and empathy; Rena’s boyfriend; Cole’s twin brother; Clara’s grandson; Faye’s great-nephew; Gail’s cousin * Wilcox, Ohio—a small town in the snowbelt; home to Wilcox College Category:Books